Un taré et un peureux, version 2
by rox.llu
Summary: Vanitas est fou, Riku est peureux... Qu'est ce que ça donnerai si ces deux la avait rendez-vous dans une fête foraine? Paring : Vaniku (homophobe fuyez :)) Ceci est une réécriture
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!

Plus d'un an, voire deux, après la sortie de ma fanfiction j'ai décidé de la réécrire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, _malheureusement, _il sont au grand Nomura!

Très bonne lecture a vous!

ps: Tous les chapitres ne sont pas réécrits, pour l'instant je n'ai que les deux premiers!

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Une veille pleine de songes en tout genre

Van était vraiment cinglé quand il le voulait, voire même tout le temps.

Il avait les cheveux bruns et aux yeux dorés, était légèrement plus petit que moi mais musclé juste comme il faut où il faut. Son caractère, et quel caractère, peu de personnes pouvait le supporter car trop spécial et compliqué à définir car il était très changeant. En effet Vanitas pouvait être tout gentil, de bonne humeur et la seconde d'après en vouloir à la terre entière car le pichet d'eau de la table de la cantine où nous sommes est vide lorsqu'il veut boire et, bien sur, monsieur ne voulait jamais aller le remplir lui même. Il n'avait que très peu d'amis, à vrai dire on pouvait nous compter sur les doigts d'une main. Il y avait Xion, une petite brune aux yeux dorés comme lui. De visu, comme ça, on pouvait se dire qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs tant leur relation chien et chat fusionnels sautait au yeux mais il n'en était rien. Toutefois ils se considéraient comme tel, tous les deux devaient se connaître depuis approximativement toujours puisqu'au départ c'était leurs parents qui étaient amis, alors fatalement à force de passer du temps ensemble des liens c'étaient créés. Et puis il y avait moi, un grand aux cheveux argentés, ceux-ci me valaient toujours le surnom de papy de la part de notre cher Vanitas, les yeux bleus, et doté d'une, selon les dires du chieur de service, « musculature à en faire bander les eunuques ».

Bref, quand il s'agissait de ma vie Van adorait faire le psychopathe. Une passion peut-être ? Il était vrai que c'était passionnant de tout faire pour de me faire flipper, paniquer... Vous comprendrez donc ma tendance à dire non lorsqu'il était question d'aller dans une fête foraine, connue pour ses manèges à sensations fortes, avec lui. Je craignais fortement pour ma santé mentale et physique. Alors, j'avais écrit un testament : juste dans cas où je venais à passer l'arme à gauche dites au fils de mon beau-père, Ventus, que je ne l'ai jamais aimé et je lègue mon ordinateur portable à un SDF manchot unijambiste.

Nous sommes tout deux dans la même classe, en terminale Scientifique dans le lycée le plus proche de notre campagne perdue dans les contrées inconnues de France et plus précisément de l'Ardèche, là ou il ne se passe rien, l'endroit le plus ennuyeux du monde. Heureusement que je me casse l'année prochaine en Fac de médecine, à Paris. Alors c'était tout naturellement en cours de SVT en pleine dissection d'un cœur de porc que Van eu la charmante idée de m'inviter à la fête foraine de notre village, seul évènement qui pouvait déranger nos petites vaches de brouter leur herbes tranquillement de l'année. Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris, enfin je n'avais pas voulu comprendre, j'étais resté éberlué, pourquoi m'avait-il demandé ça alors que nous avions du sang sur les mains... j'avais commencé par refuser, trouvant un tas d'excuses les unes plus bidons que les autres, à peu près semblables à « désolé j'ai aqua-poney », parce que bon en connaissant cet énergumène et au vu de la situation dans laquelle nous étions, le oui n'étais franchement pas évident. Mais bon, comme j'étais un petit, enfin petit tout est relatif…1m82 ce n'est pas petit mais passons, Être faible j'avais fini par accepter et dû signer pour une mort très certaine… depuis quand aimait-il les fêtes foraines lui…

Enfin bon, cette sortie était prévue pour le vendredi 13 mai. Je n'étais pas superstitieux mais j'allais le devenir. Vanitas plus vendredi 13... il ne restait plus qu'un chat noir, même si Vanitas pouvait être qualifié comme tel, un passage sous une échelle et j'étais bon pour que tous les malheurs du monde me tombe sur la tête ! Plus sérieusement je ne la sentais pas cette soirée, vraiment pas...

Heureusement –malheureusement– une chose, mon frère, demi-frère d'ailleurs, vint me sortir de mes songes :

« -Riku ? Tu penses encore à vendredi ? » me dit-il avec un air mesquin que je n'appréciais pas.

Pourquoi lui en avais-je parlé ?

« -Hm » fut tout ce je pus exprimer.

« -De quoi tu as peur ? Ce n'est qu'un rencard après tout. »

« -CE. N'EST. PAS. UN. RENCARD ! Dis-je peut-être un peu trop excessivement. C'est juste une sortie entre deux potes, OK ? Je te l'ai déjà répété un milliard de fois ! »

J'allais l'étriper…

« -Mais oui bien-sûr, juste une sortie entre deux potes très proches, qui se sont déjà embrassés pour "rigoler" et dont l'un des deux est gay hm ? Bref, si tu dis que ce n'est pas un rencard je suppose je ne peux que te croire... Et sinon pourquoi tu flippes au juste ? »

« -Ne me crois pas si tu veux. Je ne flippe absolument pas _»_

Je pouvais aussi l'encastrer dans un mur

« -J'ai juste certaines craintes vis à vis de Van. Tu sais comment il est... »

« -Bien sûr que si, tu es anxieux ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Oui je sais comment il est, mais pourquoi tu as dit oui aussi ! Aller à une fête foraine avec lui ? Il va tout faire pour que tu fasses une crise d'angoisse, c'est sûr et certain. »

« -Tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas à lui dire non... »

« -C'est bien le problème... »

« -Hm. »

Je savais bien que le problème était là mais je n'arrivais pas à lui dire non ! c'était comme si j'étais totalement dépendant de lui. Le pire était qu'il avait déjà réussi à me faire paniquer jusqu'à avoir une crise d'angoisse et ce en utilisant ma pire faiblesse : les araignées. Je détestais les araignées et leurs huit pattes velues, leur tête bizarre…. Brrr ! J'en avais des frissons rien qu'en y pensant !

« -Alalalalala… Ne t'inquiète pas les attractions sont plutôt sécurisées. Du moins la plupart du temps. Le risque zéro n'existe pas. » disait-il en allant dans sa chambre.

« -Vas te faire mettre Ventus ! Je te déteste ! Cordialement ! »

Pourquoi ma mère avait-elle épousé son père !?

Il allait finir muet, sourd et totalement paralysé très prochainement.

Ventus était le type de personne, qui, avec leurs airs angéliques, arrivait à obtenir tout ce qu'ils voulaient de tout le monde juste en faisant les yeux doux. Si seulement ils le connaissaient comme moi je le connaissais. Lui, avec ses yeux bleus en forme de BN et ses cheveux blonds, était une personne jalouse et hypocrite mais qui je devais l'avouer était très gentille parfois. Oui bon je l'avoue il m'arrivait de l'apprécier.

Vers 20 heures ma mère nous appela pour manger. N'ayant pas très faim je n'avais alors mangé que la moitié de mon repas et fus plongé dans mes pensées tout du long. Je ne savais même pas si ma mère ou Cid,le père de Ventus, m'avaient posé des questions. Toutefois ces réflexions m'avaient permis d'imaginer la meilleure soirée possible. Pas la pire car je n'avais pas voulu y penser, à vrai dire je m'y refusais.

Donc dans le meilleur des cas tout se passerait bien, Van me ferait quelques petites frayeurs dans les attractions mais rien de bien méchant. On aurait bien rigolé, partagé une pomme d'amour, on se serait tenu la main et peut être même embra...euh à ce moment je divaguais. Je disais donc que la soirée se passerait bien et qu'il y aurait peut-être même d'autre ren...sorties.

Mais bon c'était presque utopique...

Je n'avais plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour demain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 – Une journée assez compliquée – Partie 1

Le lendemain, nous étions déjà le lendemain, le jour-j... Ce jour là en cours je n'étais pas du tout concentré. Je n'écoutais rien sauf quand le prof dictait les leçons car c'était chiant de gâcher du temps libre pour rattraper les cours. Même lorsque nous étions en TP de chimie, matière dans laquelle j'étais en duo avec Sora, mon meilleur ami, un petit châtain, à peu près de la taille de Van avec de grands yeux bleus. Le châtain tentait de me parler, en vain puisque je ne lui répondais que par des « hm... » « peut-être... » « j'sais pas » ou même des haussements d'épaules.

Enfin, à midi et demi, l'heure de manger vint. Je partis donc en direction du self en compagnie de Van, Ven -oui nous étions dans le même lycée, et en prime avions le même âge, pour mon plus grand malheur- Xion et Sora. Dehors, il y avait une queue immense mais grâce à notre pas douée de service, j'avais nommé Xion, nous pûmes passer devant tout le monde, Vanitas ne se privât d'ailleurs pas d'adresser ces sincères salutation a la foule par un doigts d'honneur. La dite « pas douée » s'était cassée la jambe lors de ses vacances au ski alors elle avit la jambe dans le plâtre.

Tout ce passait bien, mise à part l'espèce de ciment trop plein de sel et de conservateur chimique qu'ils appellent de la purée accompagné d'une sorte de semelle trop poivrée qui se trouvaient dans nos assiettes, je retrouvais mon état semi-dépressif de d'habitude, _-_la différence avec un peu plus tôt? Et bien avant j'étais totalement dépressif. Il y à donc un demi degré de dépression en moins. C'est déjà très bien ! -_, _jusqu'à ce que ce petit con de Ven aborda le sujet qui me fâchait...

« -Hé Vanitas »_, _lui ne s'amusait pas à l'appeler ''Van'' sinon il se faisait violenter par le dit, Van. C'était MON petit privilège, hi hi.

« -Quoi ? » fit-il, avec son amabilité habituelle...

« -Tu as prévu quoi pour vous deux, ce soir. »

« -Rien de catholique. Je te choquerai petit enfant si je te le disais. »

« -Ah... » fit Ven ne sachant plus ou se mettre.

À vrai dire, j'étais un peu dans la même situation que lui, je faillis m'étouffer avec mon eau, ce qui me valut une grosse quinte de toux. Ma décontenance devait se lire sur mon visage puisque

ce goujat de Vanitas en ajouta une couche. Cette fois il s'adressa directement à moi :

« -Oh oui ! Tu vas souffrir mon Ririchat ! »

Cette fois je passai outre ce surnom ridicule. Avait-il vraiment dit ça ? J'écarquillai tellement les yeux que ça me faisait mal. Pendant ce temps Van, lui se marrait tranquillement en me regardant de ses yeux d'un jaune si profond que je céderai volontiers aux ténèbres pour y plonger...

Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête avec ce genre de pensées...

« -N'est pas peur je vais bien m'occuper de toi mon chou. » dit-il avec un sourire mi- angélique, mi-sadique.

« -C'est un rencard ? » je m'attendais à entendre la voix de Ventus à la prononciation de cette question mais non c'est celle de notre très chère Xion qui ce fit entendre.

« -C'est une très bonne question ! Demandons à Riku ! » dit Van en ne cessant de me regarder.

C'était alors que la brune et le blond se tournèrent vers moi attendant visiblement une réponse de ma part.

« -Je... Hum... Je... Hum... Oh et puis qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?! » dis-je en fixant à mon tour Vanitas.

« -Oui ou non Riku ? » disait-il en insistant sur chaque mot comme pour bien se faire entendre.

Mon cœur commençait a faire des siennes, il palpitait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que les réflexions et les pensées s'accumulaient dans ma tête. Je commençait réellement a me demander si je n'étais pas cardiaque, et si je ne l'étais pas et bien je le devenais, c'était impossible. Je devenais progressivement aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et remarquai le sourire narquois et fier du brun. Il aimait me mettre dans tout mes états et moi je devais être maso pour l'aim…

« -Je... Hum... Je... Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Comme tu veux... »

À ce moment même Xion et Ventus nous observaient silencieusement mais je savais très bien ce que pensait le blond... il se disait que je n'assumait rien et que je n'étais qu'un trouillard, à raison, il étais vrai que jamais je n'aurai avoué le fait que je voulais que ce soit un rancard… et puis de toute façon jamais Ventus n'aurai sûrement pas fait mieux que moi, sa timidité devait au moins être aussi forte que la mienne.

« -Non, comme tu veux toi, tes désirs sont des ordres très cher ! » dit Vanitas, me faisant une révérence.

Ils m'agaçaient tous autant qu'ils étaient à me fixer comme ça... Ma crise d'angoisse s'intensifiait, j'avais l'impression que l'air se raréfiait dans mes poumons. J'étouffais, il fallait que je sorte sinon j'allais criser au milieu de la cantine et allais avoir honte.

Ça m'étais déjà arrivé en classe, pendant un contrôle de maths d'ailleurs, je devais être en 5ème. Le professeur avait fait sortir tout le monde et était resté avec moi pour parler. Il m'avait demandé de parler de tout ça à mes parents, qui à l'époque étaient toujours ensemble. Ma mère m'emmena voir un psychologue, que j'avais arrêté de voir l'année passée. Il me donna beaucoup de moyen pour échapper à mes début de crise, notamment sortir prendre l'air.

« -Je... Je..., mon cœur palpite de plus en plus vite ça me fait mal à la poitrine_..., _Oh vous savez quoi ? Vous me saoulez. Je me casse ! »

Cette phrase était venue toute seule. Je ne pris pas la peine de débarrasser mon plateau, ils le feraient bien pour moi cette bande de salaud, et sortis aussi vite que je pus. Derrière moi les voix de Ventus et Xion m'appelaient afin que je les rejoignis à table mais il était déjà trop tard, j'étais déjà dehors. Je devais bien avouer que si c'était la voix de Vanitas que j'avais entendu j'aurais peut-être songé à mon retour mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.


End file.
